scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Pony Crossover Villains/Full Gallery
Here's a Full Gallery of My Little Pony Crossover Villains Gallery Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Village-roadshow logo.jpg Blizrd4.jpg Walt Disney Pictures Village Roadshow and Blizzard Entertainment Presents.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Title.png MLPCV - Book Opening.png Twilight and Megan.png Castle of Friendship.png MLPCV - School Back.png Young Twilight Meets Young Wander.png MLPCV - Young Twilight Meets Young Sylvia and Young Grim Reaper.png Young Twilight Rescue Young Wander and Young Grim Reaper from Sunekura.png Sunekura Defeat.png Young Twilight, Young Wander, Young Sylvia and Young Grim Reaper Best Friends.png MLPCV - Young Rapido says Look is Best Friends You See Razmo.png Discord and Professor Utonium Meets Magic Mirror.png Queen Delightful Discord Professor Utonium.png Twilight Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Applejack Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity and Fluttershy.png MLPCV - Twilight in Solar Surfer.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Tough the Sky.png Grim Gloom and Vlad Following to Forest.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Vlad Misty and Squish in Forest.png MLPCV - Grim and Vlad Grinning.png MLPCV - Twilight, Wander, Sylvia, Grim Reaper, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Dipper and Mabel is Best Friends.png Enid Meets Migmar Migmar.png MLPCV - Twilight, Dipper and Mabel Meets Rapido and Razmo.png Rapido and Razmo Don't Let Me Go Twilight Dipper and Mabel.png MLPCV - Agent Xero and Father Arrival to Wayne.png MLPCV - Agent Xero Meets Ansi Molina.png MLPCV -Grim Reaper Twilight Sparkle Wendy Corduroy Meets Ballister Blackheart.png MLPCV - Ballister Blackheart Wendy Corduroy and Twilight Sparkle - Creepy Crawlies.png Twilight Sparkle Ambrosius Goldenloin fight Ballister Blackheart Wendy Corduroy.png MLPCV - Ponies People of Townsville and Imaginary Friends in Grunkle Stan's Festival.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom's Plan.png MLPCV - Rat Here We Go Another Plan.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan and Ford Pines' Story Character.png MLPCV - Young Stan and Ford Pines and Young Princess Celestia and Young Princess Luna.png MLPCV - Young Grunkle Stan and Princess Luna.png MLPCV - Young Princess Celestia Says Go away, you wretched McGucket.png MLPCV - Sad Princess Celestai Moon Butterfly McGucket and Ford Pines.png MLPCV - The Spy from Apartment 8I Lord Hater Professor Venomous Lord Boxman Fink Scared Apple Bloom.png MLPCV - Star and Marco Playing Toys.png MLPCV - Twilight Velvet startled.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom kills Twilight's Father.png MLPCV - Kaz Meets Rapido.png Twilight 's Dream.png MLPCV - Wander Sylvia and Grim Reaper says Twilight Good Morning.png Agent Xero and Ansi Something There.png MLPCV - Miss Keane Says for Well bless my soul..png Dracula Mavis Jonathan and Dennis in Car Arrival Castle.png Twilight Wander Applejack and Soos Meets Dracula Mavis Jonathan and Dennis.png Wilt Benny and Ripov tells at Twilight I Find Robbie.png MLPCV - Wilt Benny and Ripov Chase Robbie.png MLPCV - Wilt, Benny and Ripov Touch Robbie Valentino Gets Arrested.png MLPCV - Twilight says Good-bye Robbie.png MLPCV - Queen Moon Says Don’t Worry Wander.png MLPCV - Wander Takes a Bath.png MLPCV - Mac Meets Sophiana.png MLPCV - Skyler Actor and Photo Finish.png MLPCV - Luan Candy Chiu Missy Zipporwhill Leni Veronica Flurry Heart Amy Rose Trixie Tang.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad Gets Mad.png Grump Grim Hildy Vlad Lord Dominator and Lord Tirek.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says I never tought villains essential.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says They're crude and unspeakably plain.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says Buy maybe they've a glimmer of potential.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says If allied to my vision and brain.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says in Be Prepared I know that your powers of retention.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says in Be Prepared Are as wet as a rat's backside.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says for Mitch in Be Prepared But thick as you are, pay attention.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says - No, fool We're going to kill him. And Twilight Sparkle, too.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Harmony, King Chad, Julie, Eldwin Blair, Wall, Mr. Mister, Carnivore, Scar Tissue, Road Kill, Zeke, Skeeter and Peter and Evil Ami, Evil Yumi and Evil Kaz Be Prepared.png Atomic Puppet Joey Pauline Meets Newt.png Atomic Puppet Joey Pauline You're Welcome Newt.png MLPCV - Lord Hater The Spy from Apartment 8-i Black Hat Lord Wander The Storm King The Spy from Apartment 8-i.png Mavis Meets Dipper Pines.png Ko and Rad meets Sans and Papyrus.png Wander Watch Frame Maxi.png Twilight and Wander in Love.png Kaz Kiss the Girl Wander and Twilight.png Queen Delighful and Lord Starchbottom Meet Hugh and Lila Test.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Wendy Crystal Here.png Mirror Robbie.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Dipper and Mabel Grunkle Stan Rapido and Razmo Days In The Sun.png MLPCV - Save Shope Kevin Tyler Roach.png MLPCV - Dipper Mabel and Starlight Meets Tyler Jennifer Kevin and Roach.png Vlad Nicolai and Mitch Captured Dipper Mabel Soos and Wendy.png MLPCV - Kidnnaped.png Wander and Rapido meets The Bird and The Worm.png Rapido and Wander 's Argument.png Baron Vain and Rat watch Rapido in The Woods.png Rapido Kidnapped by Baron Vain and Rat.png Rapido Tield Up by Baron Vain and Rat.png Agent Xero Rescue Rapido.png MLPCV - Miss.png Denzel Crocker says for Leif and Pauline Welcome To The Court of Miracles.png Denzel Crocker Dr. Frenzy Itchy Alien Dictator Loop Da Loop Master Xox and Dan The Man The Court of Miracles Pauline Bell.png Poseidon Meets Mojo Jojo.png MLPCV - Poseidon and Gordon Small But Mighty.png Twilight ''God Help the Outcasts.png MLPCV - Britney Britney Winners.png Amy Rose and Dracula Meet Viktor Toffee and Lucian in the audience From Next Miss Jez.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan and Twilight Sparkle Damsel.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Says Wait.png MLPCV - Queen Moon Says No Ansi Molina Listen to Me. I'm old, I've Lived My Life....png Tempest Shadow Says will join me for dinner that's not a request.png MLPCV - Ansi Says Stop Wait Tempest Shadow.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Crying.png MLPCV - Villains Club Room.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Arrival Club.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says for O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long..png The Captain Svetlana Benny Baron Vain and Rat in the audience.png I'm Star Butterfly Song.png MLPCV - Wander and Star Butterfly Dance.png MLPCV - Villains Meets Twilight Sparkle Wander Grim Reaper and Star Butterfly.png MLPCV - Gil Ferris Gateaux and Dynamite Watkins in the audience.png MLPCV - Wander Says Wait.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Says What You are all, I ever wanted. You're beautiful.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper Twilight Sparkle Wander and Star Butterfly Startled.png Professor Venomous Watch Lord Hater and The Spy from Apartment 8I 's Argument.png MLPCV - Twilight meets Dr. Momus.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says For The First Time in My Life Things Are Starting To Go Right.png MLPCV - Vlad Nicolai and Mitch Touch Star Butterfly.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says for Vlad Nicolai and Mitch Touch To Star Butterfly Make Sure He's Never Found.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Drowning.png MLPCV - Rapido Rescue to Star Butterfly in Drowning.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly says for Rapido Thanks Rapido.png MLPCV - Jackie Lynn Thomas and Jett Black Discord Tale as Old as Time Song.png MLPCV - Jackie Lynn Thomas Says Yes, I’m afraid it’s true..png MLPCV - Twilight says for Ansi Go to Rescue to Agent Xero.png Wander watch to Grim Gloom.png Wander Runing for Grim Gloom.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Says Robbie Where Are You.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Crying In Dungeon.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Sobbing Silently.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Says Oh. Robbie.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Says Robbie!.png MLPCV - Robbie Valentino Crying In Dungeon.png Robbie Valentino Crying I Hate Frankie Foster.png MLPCV - I'm Sorry Forgive Me Frankie Foster.png MLPCV - A Friendship Reunion.png Twilight and Dipper Rescue Robbie and Frankie to Jail.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina and Agent Xero's locket.png Ansi Arrival Evil Castle.png MLPCV - Joey Felt Pauline Bell Angry Tells Professor Venamus and Sir Brad Starlight.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper drowning.png MLPCV - Wilhamena Winners.png Twilight's Nightmare in Chester V, Vlad Plasmius, Langouste, Shapeshifter, Malsquando, Major Threat Jeff, Trixie, Anti-Cosmo and Malone.png MLPCV - Get Up Twilight Nightmare.png Twilight, Wander, Dipper, Mabel and Rapido Gets Angry Tells Grim, Hildy, Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch.png MLPCV - Lava Battle.png Professor Venomous and Fink Kidnap Dipper.png Wendy and Grunkle Stan Damsel.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper Father Wander Mother and Twilight Sparkle.png MLPCV - Agent Xero and Ansi Molina scolding at Twilight Sparkle.png MLPCV - Frankie Foster Says This isn't working.png Twilight Meets Flint Samurai Jack Sam and Ashi.png MLPCV - Trixie Dipper Pines Professor Venomous and Fink.png MLPCV - Twilight saves Dipper from Professor Venamus Fink and Trixie.png Viktor's Death.png MLPCV - Lord Dominator Hoss Delgado and Denzel Crocker Team.png MLPCV Ansi Molina Says You know he's not crazy Lord Dominator.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Says Show me the Tempest Shadow.png MLPCV - Lord Dominator Says If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this pony.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Says He's no Pony, Lord Dominator. You are.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says Well i say we kill the pony.png MLPCV - Hildy Gloom, Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch Says Yeah, kill the pony.png MLPCV - Bill Cipher, Black Hat and Lord Boxman Says Yeah.png MLPCV - Snazzy Shazam, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Lord Tirek and Loop Da Loop says Yes.png MLPCV - Lord Dominator Denzel Crocker The Spy from Apartment 8-i Toffee and Hoss Delgado says Kill the pony.png MLPCV - Bill Cipher says We're not safe until he's dead,.png MLPCV - Black Hat says He 'Il Come Stalking us at night,.png MLPCV - Lord Boxman says set to sacrifice our children, to his monstrous appetie,.png MLPCV - The Spy from Apartment 8I says He'll wreak havoc on our castle if we let him wander free.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom Says So it's time to take some action, guys, it's time to follow me.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom says for Villains in Woods Call it war, call it threat, you can bet they all will follow, for in times like this, they'll do just as i say.png MLPCV - Villains The Mob Song.png MLPCV - Ansi Molina Says I have to warn the Twilight Sparkle This is all my fault Oh, Mama, what are we going to do.png MLPCV - Mr Green Says Were You.png MLPCV - Mr Green Says You Were hiding fink all the long,.png MLPCV - Wander and Twilight Sparkle A Pony Needs A Friend.png MLPCV - Twilight vs. Grim and Hildy.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper Scares Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch.png Ansi, Agent Xero, Olly Saraline and Mole vs. Lord Hater and Lord Dominator.png MLPCV - Star, Marco, Grunkle Stan, Soos and Wendy vs. Lord Wander, The Spy from Apartment, Masterson, Flowershirt, Ludo and Toffee.png MLPCV - Ami Yumi and Kaz vs. Black Hat Professor and Fink.png MLPCV - Wander, Sylvia, Dipper, Mabel, Ko and Enid vs. Bill Cipher, Snazzy Shazam, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Lord Boxman, Denzel Crocker and Nemesis.png Rapido and Razmo vs. Vexus and Storm King.png MLPCV - Dipper Says calling out to stop her Pearl.png MLPCV - Angry Robbie Valentino Rainbow Dash and Applejack Let Me Go Dipper.png Twilight Grim Reaper and Wendy Cry to Ballister Blackheart dead.png MLPCV - Villains's rehabilitation.png MLPCV - Rapido and Pearl Couple.png Wander and Twilight Sparkle kiss.png Rita Loud and Lynn Loud Sr. Meets Princess Cadence and Shining Armor.png MLPCV - The 7D Powerpuff Girls Pinkie Pie Mac and Bloo Friends.png Icy and Grim Gloom Mother and Son.png Mirta and Vlad Mother and Son.png Shapeshifter Lewis Malsquando and Langouste in the audience.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says Arrange the marriage.png MLPCV - Kaz Rapido Razmo Wilt Ko and Radicles Meets Leo Marcella Teodora Don Andres Alebrije.png MLPCV - Twilight Arrival Castle Wed.png MLPCV - Wander and Twilight Gets Wedding Mojo Jojo as Pastor.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Ansi, Agent Xero, Olly, Saraline, Mole, Dipper, Mabel, Star, Marco Rapido, Razmo, Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Sylvia and Grim Reaper watch Wander and Twilight Kiss Happy Ending.png Twilight Wander Applejack Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity Fluttershy Ansi Agent Xero Olly Saraline Mole Dipper Mabel Grunkle Stan Grim Reaper Sylvia Star Marco Moon Riven Rapido Razmo Kaz Ami Yumi Ko Enid Radicles A Star Is Born.png MLPCV - Book Ending.png MLPCV - Twilight and Wander's Baby End Credits.png MLPCV - Sylvia Zig Sharko Marina Bernie Captain LaPoutine Armando Booli Burt Spewey Jimmy Two-Shoes Beezy in Party End Credits.png MLPCV - Grim Reaper and Lord Hater Best Brothers.png MLPCV - Applejack Rainbow Dash and Rarity in Disneyland End Credits.png MLPCV - Dipper Mabel Apple Boom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo The Loud Friends and Dendy End Credits.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan Soos Wendy Ford Star and Marco End Credits.png MLPCV - Ansi and Agent Xero Gets Wedding End Credits.png MLPCV - Olly Saraline and Leif in Paris End Credits.png Mole Rapido Razmo Ko Enid and Radicles watch Ami and Yumi Playing Rockz Star End Credits.png MLPCV - Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Doc Grumpy Dopey Sneezy Bashful Happy Sleepy Queen Delighful Lord Starchbottom Discord Professor Utonium Ms. Keane Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Mac and Bloo in Christmas End Credits.png MLPCV - Flint Sam Samurai Jack and Ashi in House End Credits.png MLPCV - Grim Hildy Vlad Nicolai Mitch Bill Cipher Snazzy Shazam Misty Bratty Kid and Ace in Summer End Credits.png MLPCV - Lord Hater Lord Dominator Lord Wander and Twivine Sparkle in Seas End Credits.png MLPCV - Twilight Jr. Playing Toys End Credits.png MLPCV - Rapido Razmo Meets Mac Bloo and Cheese End Credits.png MLPCV - Jenny Wakeman Danny Fentom Hildy Lord Dominator Kaz Rapido Mr. Woop Man Wander Grim Reaper Radicles Newt and Vlad in Jenny White and the Seven Heroes End Credits.png MLPCV - Lincoln Ami Ko Tuck Blossom Black Hat Lord Boxman Sunekura Tyler Razmo Dipper Mabel Olly and Bloo Ronnie-Anne and Mr. Green in Lincoln Pan End Credits.png MLPCV - Ansi and Agent Xero 's House End Credits.png MLPCV - Twilight 's All Friends says Twilight Jr. Happy Birthday End Credits.png Development Story Voice Casting *Tara Strong as Young Twilight Sparkle, Adult Twilight Sparkle, Bubbles, Ashi, Timmy Turner, Poof, Beeza, Ember McLain, Terrence, Britney Britney, Nimona, Tulip and Princess Ilana *Nathan Mack as Young Wander and Kip *Jack McBrayer as Adult Wander *Ariel Winter as Young Sylvia and Penny Peterson *April Winchell as Adult Sylvia *Greg Eagles as Young Grim Reaper and Adult Grim Reaper *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. German as Rarity, Photo Finish, Jennifer Shope, Princess Luna, Flurry Heart and Nightmare Moon *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines, Rapido and Ghost Rapido *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez, Bill Cipher, Fiddleford Hadron Old Man McGucket, Baron Von Kreep and Bill Dipper *Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy *JK Simmons as Ford Pines *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Alan Tudyk as King Riven and Ludo *Grey DeLise as Queen Moon, Yumi Yoshimura, Nemesis, Princess Prettyhead, Frankie Foster, Goo, Sam Manson, Evil Yumi, Valerie Gray, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Linda, Tammy, Lola, Lana and Lily Loud *Alanna Ubach as Ansi Molina *Moe Hornsby as Agent Xero/Lacey Shadow *Billy Lopez as Olly Timbers *Dana Steingold as Saraline Timbers and Little Dom *David Hornsby as Leif Bornewell III *Jeff Bannett as Mole, Rat, Langouste, Loop Da Loop, Ace, Big Billy, Grubber, Bendy and Mr. Woop Man *Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki, Jenny Wakeman, New Woman and Evil Ami *Keone Young as Kaz Harada and Evil Kaz *Tom Kenny as Razmo, Commander Peepers, Eduardo, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Ghost Razmo and Sunekura *Courtenay Taylor as Ko and T.K.O *Ashly Burch as Enid *Ian-Jones-Quarty as Radicles, Papyrus and Darrell *Kate Flannery as Carol *Bill Farmer as Doc *Maurice LaMarche as Grumpy *Dee Bradley Baker as Dopey, Li'l Acorn and Mr. Green *Scott Menville as Sneezy *Billy West as Bashful and Snuk *Kevin Michael Richardson as Happy, King Yo, Boogie Man, Demongo, Dark Laser, Mr. Gus and Skulker *Stephen Stanton as Sleepy *Leigh Allyn Baker as Queen Delighful and Snazzy Shazam *Paul Rugg as Lord Starchbottom, Baron Vain, Katz and Meddlen Meadows *John de Lancie as Discord *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Mr. Herriman *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane and Ima Goodelady *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup *Sean Marquette as Mac Foster *Keith Ferguson as Bloo, Lord Hater, Viktor, Cashier and Mandrake *Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood *Anna Faris as Sam Sparks *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, Orion, Wilt and Mad Jack *Jess Harnwell as Grim Gloom *Kelly Osbourne as Hildy Gloom *Nathan Carlson as Vlad, Mitch, Rod Skidmark, Mikey, Eldwin Blair, Carnivore, Zeke, Migmar Migmar and Judge *Corey Burton as Nicolai, Malone, Alien Dictator, Lord Grudgemunger, Mr. Master, Scar Tissue, Road Kill, Skeeter, Peter, Zombies, Tomo, Johnny Porter, Spewey and Flash Backman *Noel Wells as Lord Dominator, Akiko and Mother *Fred Tatasciore as Masked Lord Dominator and Captain Tim *George Young as Lord Wander, Lucian and Mackerel Blue 4 *Emily Henderson as Princess Twivine Sparkle *Veronica Taylor as The Spy from Apartment 8-i *Marc Thompson as Masterson *Robbie Sublett as Flowershirt *Alan Turiel as Black Hat *Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman and Dr. Frenzy *Michael C. Hall as Toffee *Mark Acheson as Lord Tirek *Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis. Trixie and Lila Test *TJ Miller as Robbie Valentino *Cree Summer as Vexus and Tiff Crust *Will Forte as Chester V *Martin Mull as Vlad Plasmius *Weird Al Yankovic as Shapeshifter *Rob Paulshen as Malsquando, Axel Skidmark , Snake Charming, Finders Keepers, Darrell and Mark Chang *Piotr Michael as Major Threat Jeff *Daran Norris as Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo *Susanne Blakeslee as Anti-Wanda, Wanda and Ms. Doombringer *Eric Bauza as Foop, Itchy, Atomic Puppet, Joey Felt and Buhdeuce *Danny DeVito as Lewis *William Baldwin as Johnny 13 *Frank Welker as Shadow, Abracadaver, Hank The Pig and Crocodile *Chynna Phillips as Kitty *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Cory Doran as Jimmy Two-Shoes *Brian Froud as Beezy *Ian James Corlett as Poseidon, Gordon, Father and Hught Test *James Higuchi as Newt, Crash, Ollie, Flip and Bad Newt *Annick Obansawin as Herby *Julie Sype as Kirbie *Doug Hadders as Bert *Evan Taggert as Professor Mybad *Katie Leigh as Madame Blubbery and King Chad *Roger Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker *Michelle Creber as Apple Boom *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Kari Wahlgren as Chloe Carmichael *Katie Stevens as Megan *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Audrey Wasilewski as Misty and Tuck Carbunkle *Steve Blum as Squish and Techmo *Thurop van Orman as Lil' Gideon *Todd Asayer as Doctor Flug *Malaney Sems as Demencia *Mark Fischbach as 5.0.5 *Steven Ogg as Professor Venamus *Ryann Shannon as Fink *Liev Schreiber as Storm King *Joan Cusack as Priscilla *Diane Michelle as Veronica West *Kirk Thornton as Shadow The Hedgehog *Karen Strassman as Rouge The Bat *Ron Rubin as Master Xox *Rick Miller as Dr. Momus *Adam Sandler as Dracula *Serena Gomez as Mavis *Andy Samberg as Jonathan Loughran *Asher Blinkoff as Dennis *Kelsey Grammer as The Captain *Martin Short as Benny *Imelda Staunton as Svetlana *Ozzy Osbourne as Duke of Drear *Sharon Osbourne as Duchess of Drear *Lee Tockar as Captain LaPoutine *Candi Milo as Nora Wakeman, Madame Foster, Coco, Cheese and Ptersa *Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck *Bill Fagerbakke as Prince Cashmere *Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer and Marie Celeste *Matt Hill as Tyler Bowman *Richard Cox as Kevin Reynolds *Lee Tockar as Theodore Roach Roachnolds *Rider Stronge as Tom *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia and Cheerilee *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor *Cathy Weseluck as Mayor Mare *Jennifer Hale as Ripov *Ed Asner as Krad *David Kaufman as Danny Fenton *Chad Doreck as Brad Carbunkle *Quinton Flynn as Sheldon Lee *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Dee Magno Hall as Pearl *Estelle as Garnet *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Whoopi Goldberg as Magic Mirror *Lisa Norton as Pauline Bell *Heather Bambrick as Naughty Kitty *Arshad Warsi as Grand of Wander and Bernie *No Voice Actor as Two Villains, Amorpho and Jett Black *Fred Willard as Boogey Man *Maxwell Atoms as Jeff the Spider *Della Saba as Aquamarine *Calvin Zwicker as Bratty Kid *David Warner as Nergal *G Hannelius as Little Bits *Dan Castellaneta as Voodoo Man *Sandy Fox as Melody Locust and Harmony *Lara Jill Miller as Julie *Will Ryan as Wall *Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest *Norm MacDonald as Norm The Genie *Charlie Day as Sans *James Marsden as Sir Brad Starlight *Dana Davis as Kelly *Eugene Cordero as Shane and Jamie *Brian Posehn as Tristan and Sour Cream *Chris Britton as Star Swirl the Bearded *Esme Bianco as Eclipsa Butterfly *Adam Devine as Pizza Boy *Lucas Grabeel as Pinky Malinky *Billy Bob Thompson as John Keats *Carter Hayden as Klaus *Andrew Rannells as Andrei *Nikki M. James as Julia Wiles *Clarke Thorell as Garrison Payne *Shannon Walsh as Madison Payne *Charnele Crick as Goodness *Emo Phillips as Dennis O'Bannon *Dana Snyder as Wendell Wasserman *Alfred Molina as Albred Molina *Annie Potts as Olympia Timbers *Richard Kind as Harvey Timbers and Ballister Blackheart *Spriggs Fryman as Tony Stanza *Diego Luna as Manolo Sanchez *Zoe Saldana as Maria Posada *Channing Tatum as Joaquin Mondragon *Bill Kopp as Mad Jack The Pirate *Max Wolf Burkholder as World *Sia as Songbird Serenade *Carey Means as Jonah *Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa and Twilight's Father *Kari Wahlgren as Shandra Jimenez, Shannon, Ketta and Amanda Killman *Malcolm McDowell as Furton Binklemurton *Sirena Irwin as Ms. DiMartino *James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet *David Kaye as Clank *James Urbaniak as Mr. Logic *John DiMaggio as Walrus, Scotsman and Brother Blood *Jessica Walter as Miss Heinous *Johnny Rose as Leo *Cydney J. Fam as Marcella *Maria Teresa Cordeiro as Teodora *Andres Bustamante as Don Andres *Rafael Inclan as Alebrije *Elijah Wood as Wirt *Melique Berger as Wilhamena *Liliana Mumy as Claire and Silver Star and Leni Loud *Owen Wilson as Ambrosius Goldenloin *Kristina Nicoll as Princess War Tickle *Peter Fonda as Mackerel Blue 1 *Mike Pollock as Mackerel Blue 2 and Dr. Eggman *Michael Fassbender as Mackerel Blue 3 *Madison Davenport as Sophiana *Saif Ali Khan as Zig *Sunny Deol as Sharko *Kareena as Marina *Alessandro Juliani as Armando *Matt Cowlrick as Burt *Doron Bell Jr. as Booli *Greg Baldwin as Aku *Kim Mai Guest as Ms. Patience *Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow *Michael Pena as Grubber *Melissa Villasenor as Punching Judy *Alec Willows as Dan The Man *Valerie Buhagiar as Jez *Ben Schwartz as Randy Cunningham *Cassie Scerbo as Heidi Weinerman *Peter Oldring as Inkwood and Professor Tite-Gripp *Henry Gibson as Lord Pain *Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody *Max Charles as Sherman *Moira Quirk as Brit Crust *Lori Knackstedt as Twelve Forever *Jill Taley as Rita Loud *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. *Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud and News Reporter *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn and Lucy Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Michael McDonald as Howard McBride *Wayne Brady as Harold McBride *Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride *Breanna Yde as Ronnie-Anne Santiago *Carlos Pena as Bobby Santiago *Kimberly Brooks as Jill *Johnny Depp as Narrator *Robbie Daymond as SwaySway *Diedrich Bader as Hoss Hoss Delgado *Justin Roiland as Rick Sanchez *June Squibb as Stella Starbella *Jeremy Rowley as Bunsen *Kevin Thoms as Lance *Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo *Marina Sirtis as Cosmo *Rino Romano as Thief *Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse and Nicolas Charbonneaux as MaXi Concept Art My Little Pony Crossover Villains - Battle On the Library Room.png|Battle On the Library Room Storyboard/ Comic panel MLPCV - Grim Gloom, Hildy, Vlad, Nicolai, Mitch, Lord Hater, Lord Wander, Princess Twivine Sparkle and Vexus.png MLPCV - Jackie Lynn Thomas Misty Meets Andrei Jeff Black.png MLPCV - Jett Black Bath.png MLPCV - Olympia Says It would've been warm, if you were here on time..png MLPCV - The Spy from Apartment 8I Says They’ll lead us right to it. We’re going after them!.png MLPCV - Young Princess Celestia Says I hope you have something better for me McGucket.png MLPCV - If Did'it Have You Song.png MLPCV - Nerd Saves Twilight Sparkle.png MLPCV - Nerd Says Ripov No Wait.png MLPCV - Vlad Says My tooth! Oh my beautiful tooth!.png MLPCV - Radicles Meets Teodora Villavicencio.png MLPCV - Nerd Says Twilight, do something!.png MLPCV - Lori Loud Says I banished you from the Canterlot! Now you and your Vlad get out!.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains - Ballister Blackheart's Death Clock (resembles Queen Athena's).png|Ballister Blackheart's Death Clock resembles Wendy Corduroy's MLPCV - Nerd Says Let’s go, Ripov!.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle Gasps in horror.png MLPCV - Twilight Sparkle VS Tony Stanza.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains - Jazz Fenton and Sour Cream reunited.png Olly Timbers Ansi Molina Saraline Timbers Rainbow Twilight Katherine-Alice Marco Diaz and Charlie Booth startled.png MLPCV - Pearl searching for Dipper Pines (Water).png MLPCV - Denzel Crocker Says My Twilight Sparkle's Not Crazy.png MLPCV - Rainbow Dash I'm Looking Out for Me Song.png MLPCV - Andrei Says No, I won’t let you do this.png MLPCV - Young Princess Celestia Says Eeew! I hate it. Ford Pines, that stuff is gloomy.png MLPCV - Ryder Says Hey, guys.png MLPCV - Sam Manson Says This Grunkle Stan and Ford Pines' Story.png MLPCV - Voodoo Man Meets Pinkie Pie.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says There he is let's go.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says Lord Hater Help Me Lord Hater Says Your Father is On The Way.png MLPCV - Lord Hater Major Threat Mandrake the Malfeasant Meets Norm the Genie.png MLPCV - Saraline Timbers Rainbow Dash Dipper Pines Sam Manson Plan.png MLPCV - Wendy Corduroy and Ballister Blackheart.png MLPCV - The Spy from Apartment 8I Tricks Dipper Pines.png MLPCV - Beauty Jackie Lynn Thomas.png MLPCV - Ember McLain Says exclaiming to Jamie how easy it was to dupe her..png MLPCV - Andrei Parents startled.PNG MLPCV - Many Villains in the audience.png MLPCV - Pearl I'll Make a Man Out of You Song.png Lewis Johhny 13 Shadow Kitty Lucian Tomo Tempest Shadow Grubber and Aquamarine watch Pauline and Leif Hanged.png MLPCV - Grim Gloom and Vlad Meets Naughty Kitty.png Black Hat Lord Boxman Meets The Spies and Dr. Caligosto Loboto.png MLPCV - Wanted Poster at the Truck Stop.png MLPCV - Wendy Corduroy Says Ballister Blackheart.png MLPCV - Saraline Timbers Fight Denzel Crocker To Lapis Lazuli.png Saraline Timbers The Spy from Apartment 8-i and Lord Hater Ripov.png MLPCV - Zesty Gourmand Says Fine. I will put my yard Funeral in a Laboratory.png MLPCV - Ripov Says Sorry, sorry. No dumping in the lake.png MLPCV - Amy Rose and Kelly Watch Baxter.png MLPCV - Professor Venomous Fink Meets Fortune teller.png MLPCV - Masterson Rainbow Dash Stop Pauline Bell.png Pauline Bell and Kelly watch Wilt Benny and Ripov Tells at Cashier.png Pauline Bell Kelly meet Cashier.png Pauline Bell Kelly Garrison Payne and Abracadaver in Supermarket.png MLPCV - Ripov Says For I thought that too, until he said yard Funeral. You gotta learn to listen, Nerd.png MLPCV - Nerd Says for Ripov, I think there was a dead eye in there.png MLPCV - Kelly Says For I didn't do it! You hear me? I didn't do it!.png MLPCV - Grunkle Stan and Ford Pines' Story Book.png Trivia Category:Galleries Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains